Behind this Life
by brnshr
Summary: Ketika kepingan lama yang ia pendam harus di keluarkan dan kembali bertumbuh... Byun Baekhyun (as himself), Park Chanyeol (as himself), Xi Luhan (as himself), Do Kyungsoo (as himself), and other cast !WARNING!BL!
1. Hello

Bagi semua orang liburan merupakan hal yang paling menarik dibandingkan harus melakukan aktivitas sehati-hari misalnya sekolah ataupun kerja, tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Waktu liburannya dihabiskan dengan menyibukkan diri pada buku-buku bahasa asing yang sangat menarik minatnya saat ini.

Tapi sesaat ketika ia akan menyelesaikan bacaannya, mamanya menawarkan sebuah tawaran yang menurutnya sangat menarik. Baekhyun pun menerima tawaran tersebut yang tidak lain adalah liburan ke sebuah tempat yang sejuk. Perlu diingat Baekhyun sangat suka dengan sejuk dan sebuah ketenangan.

Baekhyun langsung membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi di sana. Kebanyakan yang ia khayalkan adalah kejadian menyenangkan yang sangat ia harapkan. Tapi tanpa ia tahu di sana akan menjadi sebuah kejadian di luar dugaannya.

Kepingan yang sudah ia susun perlahan mulai runtuh.


	2. PROLOG

**His Boyfriend (Prolog)**

"Luhan akan berangkat dengan kekasihnya."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Mereka berdua tentu tahu siapa kekasih Luhan yang dimaksud itu. Oh Sehun namanya.

"Wow, benarkah?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Byun Yoona dengan berbinar yang diikuti dengan cubitan kecil di pinggangnya oleh Baekhyun.

"Soo-ya, Sehun milik Luhan oke?" Baekhyun memperingatkan saudaranya itu agar tidak bersikap berlebihan.

Yoona, mamanya Baekhyun tersenyum dari jok depan. "Tapi bukannya Luhan sudah putus dengan Sehun?"

"MWO?!" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berteriak yang dihadiahi pelototan oleh Yoona. "Eomma jangan mengada-ada..." lanjut Baekhyun.

"Sehun itu tampan, tidak mungkin Luhan memutuskannya..."

Pletak!

"Ya! Kenapa kau memukulku, Baek?!"

"Pikiranmu itu hanya 'Sehun tampan' saja! Dan kau juga bilang kalau Luhan yang memutuskannya, itu semua belum tentu benar Soo-ya."

"Who knows...?"

Percakapan itu terhenti begitu saja. Masing-masing dari Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo sedang dalam pikirannya. Siapakah kekasih baru Luhan? Dan kenapa Luhan dan Sehun bisa mengakhiri hubungan mereka, yang Baekhyun tahu hubungan keduanya sangat langgeng.

Bahkan kemarin sebelum liburan sekolah sedikit Baekhyun mendengar Luhan bilang kalau ia akan pergi berlibur dengan Sehun dan keluarganya. Tapi kenapa sekarang...

Ah. Baekhyun mendesah pelan. Toh itu bukan urusannya kan? Dia hanyalah sepupu dari Luhan, dan ia tidak berhak mengikut campuri hubungannya.

Tapi rasa penasaran tetap mendiami pikiran dan hatinya. Tanpa siapapun ketahui diam-diam Baekhyun berdoa kalau liburan kali ini menjadi liburan yang menyenangkan.

*

Salah satu hobi Baekhyun adalah makan. Sayangnya persediaan snack di mobil sudah ia habiskan bersama Kyungsoo tadi. Padahal perjalanan masih memakan waktu sekitar 2 jam lagi.

"Eomma, bisakah kita makan dulu?" rajuk Baekhyun.

"Hey, Baek, kau baru saja makan tadi!" ujar Kyungsoo memperingatkan. "Lihatlah pipimu. Unch~ Why so cute~?"

Baekhyun cemberut. Ia paling tidak suka kalau sepupu satunya itu terus meledeknya. Nanti ia pasti akan bilang "Kau gendut, Baek." Atau "Aku ingin menggigit pipimu~"

Astaga. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya naik darah. Baekhyun memang mengakui kalau ia mempunyai pipi yang bisa dibilang tembam, tapi ia tidak suka ketika orang meledeknya, tetapi juga ia menyukai pipinya itu.

"Eomma! Lihat, sudah kubilang jangan mengajak orang ini!"

"Kalau tidak ada Kyungsoo kamu bisa sendirian, Baek." Itu Byun Yunho, ayah Baekhyun yang sedang fokus menyetir.

"Baek, sudah. Nanti kita cari restoran oke? Biar nanti Eomma hubungi keluarga Xi."

Luhan adalah salah satu sepupu Baekhyun yang keturunan China. Namun sudah lima tahun belakangan ini Luhan dan keluarganya tinggal menetap di Seoul. Dan itu juga menyebabkan mereka—Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Sehun—satu sekolah. Walaupun sudah tinggal cukup lama di Seoul, hubungan Baekhyun dan Luhan tidak lebih dari 'say hello', mereka hanya mengobrol saat saling membutuhkan saja, lebih dari itu tidak.

"Oke, Eomma sudah booking restoran terenak di sekitar sini." Suara Yoona mengagetkan kedua orang di jok belakang, tapi sedetik kemudian mereka berdua menyunggingkan senyum secerah mentari. "Eomma akan memberitahu keluarga Xi dulu."

"Ulala~ Soo-ya~ Perutku sudah bernyanyi sejak tadi~"

Dan Kyungsoo pun hanya diam.

*

Baekhyun terpaku di tempatnya ia berdiri. Bukan karena restoran mewah yang disewa oleh Yoona, tetapi pada pria yang baru saja keluar dari kursi sopir di depan mobil keluarga Xi.

Tidak mungkin, batinnya. Dia-kah kekasih baru Luhan?

Ya. Dia Park Chanyeol, kekasih Luhan.

 _Hello~ this is my first story about chanbaek~_ _Semoga kalian menyukainya_


	3. 1

**My Ex**

Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak, tapi berusaha untuk baik-baik saja. Bahkan jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya. Mungkin perasaan memang tidak bisa dibohongi. Melihatnya langsung dengan mata kepalaku sendiri merupakan suatu kejutan yang sangat mencengangkan.

Park Chanyeol, dia adalah mantan kekasihku. Dan dia sekarang menjadi kekasih sepupuku.

Apa itu terdengar... miris?

Tidak.

Aku mencoba untuk menyantap makanan di hadapanku dengan setenang mungkin. Walaupun terkadang sumpit yang kupakai mengenai alas makanku sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup nyaring di sekitar—mengingat sebelumnya restoran ini telah di booking oleh eomma-ku sepenuhnya untuk makan siang.

"Jadi," aku menoleh ke arah Luhan. "Kira-kira kita akan sampai jam berapa?"

"Sekitar sejam lagi dari sini." Jawab eomma-ku.

Kalau boleh rasanya aku ingin protes sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Aku merasa diasingkan di sini. Jadi kami duduk melingkar di satu meja yang besar, namun walaupun begitu eomma dan appa malah merapat ke keluarga Xi. Hanya Kyungsoo yang berada di dekatku

Aku kembali menyantap makananku tanpa menoleh sedikitpun setiap kali eomma ataupun appa dan juga dari Luhan yang sedang berbicara. Aku tidak peduli setiap kata yang mereka ucapkan.

Rasanya aku sungguh menyesal mengikuti ajakan eomma-ku yang katanya untuk "bersenang-senang".

Entah telingaku yang terlalu tajam atau apa, bisa ku dengar mereka sedang membicarakan tokoh kartun yang sangat kusukai. Karena rasa peduliku yang sangat tinggi—penasaran sebenarnya—aku melirik dan tepat saat itu juga mataku bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol.

"Kok, kamu tahu?" tanya Luhan pada Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu apapun." Jawab Chanyeol yang masih menatap mataku.

Glek. Buru-buru aku mengalihkan pandangan kepada Kyungsoo yang ternyata memperhatikanku dari tadi.

"Baek..." bisiknya.

"Hei, kau tidak mau makan ini? Biar aku yang makan ya?" aku mengalihkan topik pembicaraan yang mungkin saja Kyungsoo akan membahas masalah Chanyeol.

"Ya! Aku lapar Baek, kau bahkan sudah makan bagianmu!"

Dan seluruh perhatian kini tertuju pada kami. Soo-ya, awas kau nanti.

*

"Aigo, aku capek sekali..."

Kyungsoo merentangkan tangannya sambil menghirup udara pegunungan yang terasa begitu segar di sini.

Setelah sejam yang terasa puluhan jam akhirnya kami tiba juga di sebuah villa yang dibilang eomma-ku. Aku melihat sekitar sambil mengangguk-angguk. Oke juga view-nya. Cocok untuk orang yang ingin refreshing.

"Baek, tolong bantu eomma menurunkan koper-koper ini." Tiba-tiba suara eomma masuk ke dalam telingaku.

Karena aku anak yang penurut, aku langsung mematuhi omongan eomma-ku itu. "Kalau sudah selesai bantu juga barang bawaan di mobil Luhan. Eomma tadi sengaja menitipkannya di sana, bagasi mobil kita terlalu kecil."

"Ya, eomma."

Tapi tunggu. Kenapa juga aku menuruti kemauan eomma yang terakhir itu?

"Soo-ya~ Tolong bawakan barang-barang eomma di mobil Luhan, ara?" Aku menatap melas pada Kyungsoo yang sepertinya curiga.

"Aku capek, Baek. Aku ingin tidur sekarang juga." Jawabnya menyebalkan.

"Ya! Kau tadi tidur di dalam mobil, Soo! Cepat ambilkan, lalu letakkan saja di situ!" suruhku lalu buru-buru masuk ke dalam villa dan membereskan koper-koper yang kubawa.

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke dalam villa, namun tiba-tiba saja bulu kudukku langsung meremang. "Permisi..." salamku pada villa itu.

Kata halmeoni, kalau kita berkunjung ke suatu tempat kita harus memberi salam dulu pada tempat itu.

"SOO-YA CEPAT MASUK!" aku teriak untuk sekedar menyingkirkan pikiran negatif pada otakku.

"Baek, ini sungguh berat sumpah!"

Aku terkikik geli melihat bagaimana sepupuku itu menenteng barang-barang eomma-ku. Seperti orang yang sedang encok. Dan juga—

BRUK!

"AWW. YA! KYUNGSOO!!!"

Sialan. Ini sungguh sakit. Barang yang dibawa oleh Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja jatuh dan tepat mengenai kakiku. Aku memasang tampang membunuhku padanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Dan seketika raut wajahku berubah. Suara barusan terasa menggelitik perutku. Nadanya yang khawatir membuat sesuatu dalam tubuhku terasa melayang.

Kakiku tidak sakit lagi. 'Tidak' dalam artian, barang keparat itu sudah menyingkir dari atas kakiku yang mulus. Tapi ini masih sakit sejujurnya. Namun rasa sakit itu berangsur-angsur menyusut dan digantikan dengan jantungku yang berdebar keras.

"Sudah aku singkirkan. Aku keluar dulu ya, mau membantu Luhan."

Hatiku tertohok. Ibarat saat naik pesawat aku jatuh dan menimpa gunung es yang runcing.

Tiba-tiba aku tersadar akan satu hal: dia bukan milikku lagi, tapi milik sepupuku.

*

"Ahh~ Gelihhh~"

Satu hal yang paling kubenci dari Kyungsoo, dia senang sekali mengelitiku.

Sialan. Acara menontonku jadi terganggu gara-gara dia. Bukan cuma aku yang sedang menonton, ada Luhan dan Chanyeol juga. Dan sekarang dua pasang mata itu melihatku dengan tatapan yang berbeda.

"Kyungie, kasihan Baekhyun..." kata Luhan tapi sedetik kemudian menyemburkan tawanya yang terdengar sangat tidak elit di telingaku.

Berbeda dengan Luhan, Chanyeol mengamatiku dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit untuk diartikan. Tatapannya sangat tajam, entah menyembunyikan apa.

Tiba-tiba saja kaki panjangnya berdiri. "Kau mau ke mana Yeollie?" tanya Luhan dengan nada yang lembut.

"Kamar mandi." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Eoh? Kamar mandi? Aku berpikir lebih lanjut lagi tetapi gelitikan Kyungsoo merambat menuju titik sensitifku.

"Ya! Kyunghh, geliihh..." aku menggelinjang hebat. "Soo, hentikan!" bentakku setelah bisa melepaskan diri dari dekapan Kyungsoo.

Itu sangat menggelikan. Dalam artian "menjijikan".

"Oh ya, Baek, di mana orang tua kita?" Luhan bertanya padaku.

"Mereka sedang jalan-jalan keluar, katanya mau nostalgia. Menyebalkan," jawabku sambil mengerucutkan bibir yang kemudian disentil oleh Kyungsoo.

WHY DIA SO KEPARAT?!

10 menit berlalu tanpa pembicaraan sampai Chanyeol kembali. "Kenapa kamu lama sekali?" tanya Luhan. Lalu ia meletakkan kepalanya di bahu pria itu.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia malah mengelus lembut rambut Luhan.

"Soo, aku lapar." Ujarku mengalihkan suasana.

"Ya Tuhan, Baek. Kau baru saja makan tadi." Kyungsoo mendelik padaku. "Oh ya, kalian tahu?"

Chanyeol dan Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Dua mulai lagi, batinku.

"Villa ini berhantu." Lanjutnya to the point.

"Ya! Jangan bohong Kyung!" Luhan menjerit dan kembali mengeratkan tangannya ke perut Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak berbohong, Lu. Kalian tahu kan, aku orangnya mempunyai rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi? Sebelum kita berangkat, aku sudah searching di internet mengenai tempat ini. Dan jawaban yang kudapatkan sungguh mengejutkan." Kyungsoo bercerita dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

Aku memutar bola mataku sebal. Dia itu senang sekali dengan hal-hal yang berbau mistis. Terkadang aku suka curiga kalau dia itu mengada-ada.

Tapi pernah kejadian saat sekolahku mengadakan study tour, Kyungsoo kembali menduga bahwa hotel yang akan kami tempati itu punya aura mistis yang sangat pekat. "Pernah terjadi pembunuhan di sini." Katanya saat itu yang membuat bulu kuduk kami meremang seketika.

Aku yang tidak percaya akan hal-hal yang dikatakan Kyungsoo hanya diam. Kyungsoo itu sok misterius, dia bahkan menyimpulkan suatu kejadian mistis hanya dengan melihat suatu artikel bodoh di internet. Masa dia percaya? Bukankah sekarang zamannya 'hoax'?

Tapi ternyata dugaan Kyungsoo itu benar. Tengah malam kami mendengar suara-suara aneh dari kamar mandi. Saat itu Sehun yang badannya lebih besar daripada aku membangunkanku secara paksa.

Akhirnya dengan keberanian yang dibuat-buat aku dengan Sehun mendobrak kamar mandi yang ternyata terkunci itu.

BRAK.

Dan begitu terbuka, sungguh mengejutkan. Kutampar pipiku sendiri dengan kencang sedangkan Sehun malah melongo dengan mulut yang terbuka sangat lebar.

Di sana, di dalam kamar mandi Kai—yang juga merupakan teman sekamar kami—sedang mengocok kepunyaannya.

Sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah percaya dengan perkataan ataupun cerita Kyungsoo yang sangat menggelikan itu.

Dan sekarang ketika aku mulai menikmati liburan yang dibuat eomma-ku, dia dengan mulut berbentuk hatinya malah bercerita yang tidak-tidak.

"Menurut ulasan yang aku baca di internet, si orang itu menceritakan bahwa malam harinya tiba-tiba lampu padam dan muncullah sesosok—"

"Ya Tuhan-ku, please-jebal-sil vous pleit-help me," ujarku menggunakan tiga bahasa sekaligus. "Soo, jangan cerita apapun oke? Ceritamu itu sungguh memuakkan bagiku."

"Ini serius Baek, ini cerita nyata." Elaknya menjengkelkan.

"Tidak peduli nyata ataupun khayalan. Aku tidak percaya pada itu semua."

"Iya, Kyung. Jangan mengumbar cerita yang belum sepenuhnya benar." Kata Luhan yang secara tidak langsung mendukungku. Sementara Chanyeol hanya diam.

"Sudahlah aku mau tidur saja!" bentakku kesal lalu merebahkan diri di paha empuk milik Kyungsoo.

*

Bangun-bangun aku merasakan suasana yang aneh. Kukira aku buta mendadak, tetapi ketika kuraba mataku ternyata aku tidak buta. Tetapi kenapa sangat gelap?

"Soo?" panggilku. Tidak ada sahutan apapun.

What the hell. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun di sini. Bahkan dalam posisi duduk pun.

"Soo?" panggilku lebih kencang.

"Kyungsoo keluar," jantungku rasanya mau lepas mendengar suara itu. Bukan karena itu suara Chanyeol, tetapi karena di sini sangat sepi dan suaranya yang begitu mengagetkanku. "Katanya dia mau 'cari-cari' aku tidak mengerti maksudnya apa."

Cahaya dari senter ponselnya menyipitkan mataku. Kini Chanyeol duduk di sebelahku tanpa rasa canggung sama sekali. Tidak sepertiku yang rasanya mau teriak saja.

"Di mana Luhan?" tanyaku sedikit mengalihkan suasana.

"Dia tidur, tadi aku menemaninya. Katanya dia takut karena mati lampu yang sangat mendadak ini."

"Mati lampu? Bagaimana mungkin. Di mana eomma, appa dan yang lainnya?"

"Mereka tadi meneleponku, katanya mungkin pulang sedikit malam, dan sekalian mencari makanan untuk makan malam nanti."

"Astaga..." Entah apa yang aku rasakan saat ini. Ini akibat dari Kyungsoo yang menceritakan hal-hal sialan.

"Kamu takut?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

"Mwo? Kyungsoo itu mengada-ada, dan ini hanya kebetulan."

"Bagaimana kalau ini ternyata sama dengan cerita Kyungsoo?"

"Tidak mungkin." Aku menggeleng-geleng lagi. "Aku akan keluar menyusul Kyungsoo."

Baru saja aku ingin bangkit tapi tanganku ditahan oleh pria bermarga Park itu. Napasku mendadak tertahan, jantungku mulai abnormal dan perutku sungguh menggelitik.

"Jangan. Aku yakin Kyungsoo baik-baik saja, dia orang yang berani." Katanya dan itu sungguh lembut membelai indra pendengaranku.

"Bukan berarti aku tidak berani." Selaku.

"Lebih baik kamu di sini. Aku sudah menelpon pihak customer service, mereka akan datang sebentar lagi." Jelas Chanyeol. "Kita tunggu di sini saja." Tegasnya lagi.

Dan dalam keheningan serta kegelapan yang menyelimuti kami, aku merasa rasa rinduku terobati sedikit. Walau kutahu, dia tidak lagi milikku.

 ***TBC***

 _please comment~_


	4. 2

**The Tragedy**

Terakhir kali aku mengalami kejadian yang menurutku mengerikan adalah ketika kekasihku yang teriak karena sesuatu yang dilihatnya. Katanya dia melihat bayangan putih yang berjalan, padahal kutahu bahwa itu adalah sinar dari lampu jalan yang sengaja dibuat bergerak di depan rumahku.

Ketakutan yang menurutku justru sangat menggemaskan. Membuatku ingin mendekapnya erat tanpa sedetik pun melepaskannya. Kekasihku itu, Byun Baekhyun.

Awalnya aku kaget begitu turun dari mobil dan melihat wajahnya yang tambah imut. Sejak terakhir kali kita memutuskan hubungan—lebih tepatnya dia yang memutuskanku—dia tidak mau bertemu lagi, entah karena apa. Bahkan sampai sekarang, aku masih bingung kenapa ia memutuskan hubungan kami tiba-tiba.

Kalau dibilang masih mencintainya, jujur aku akan menjawab dengan mantap "Iya". Walaupun setelah putus pun ia menghindariku dan merobek kepingan hati yang khusus kubuatkan untuknya, aku masih menyayanginya.

Kami menjalin hubungan cukup lama, dan bahkan aku ingin melamarnya. Aku pernah mengatakan, "Aku akan melamarmu di puncak gunung lalu aku akan meneriakkan berjuta kata sayang padamu.". Tapi mungkin imajinasiku yang terlalu tinggi sehingga rasa sakit sangat menusuk yang kudapatkan.

Dan hal yang paling menggairahkan bagiku adalah suaranya. Jujur aku tadi merasa terangsang saat mendengar suaranya yang bisa dibilang desahan, lebih tepatnya. Ketika Kyungsoo yang menggelitiki titik sensitifnya. Itu sungguh membuat milikku bangun dan aku harus menghabiskan waktu 10 menit dengan bersolo ria di dalam kamar mandi.

Ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk kembali menunjukkan rasa cintaku padanya. Selain suasana yang mendukung, hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang juga membuatku ingin melakukan sesuatu padanya.

"Baek," panggilku dengan suara rendah. Bisa kulihat tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba menegang akibat panggilanku barusan. Aku menyentuh lengannya yang terasa dingin. "Kau kedinginan." Lanjutku.

Baekhyun beringsut menjauhiku. "Kenapa?" tanyaku menanyakan reaksinya yang sangat tidak kuinginkan. "Dulu kamu suka jika—"

"Itu dulu, jangan kaitkan kejadian lalu dengan sekarang." Selanya cepat.

Aku tersenyum. "Tidak akan ada masa depan tanpa masa lalu. Aku akan selalu mengaitkan kejadian lalu dengan sekarang."

Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng lalu kembali bangkit. "Aku akan keluar."

Dengan sigap aku kembali menahan lengannya dengan cara menariknya mendekat. Mungkin tenagaku yang terlalu besar atau apa, Baekhyun jatuh tepat di atas pangkuanku.

Wajahnya yang panik justru terlihat sangat lucu di mataku. Ia mencoba untuk berdiri dan melepaskan lengannya dariku. Tapi lagi-lagi dengan sigap aku kembali menahannya.

"B-babo..." cicitnya.

Aku tersenyum. "Aku suka pujian darimu," aku mulai mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya. Kukira dia akan menjauhkan kepalanya atau apa, tapi justru diam saja.

Kulihat ia mulai memejamkan matanya. Begitupun denganku. Aku tersenyum senang. Tetapi saat beberapa senti lagi bibirku menyentuh miliknya suatu benda dari arah dapur jatuh sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat nyaring.

PRANG!

Kami berdua membuka mata lalu terdiam selama beberapa detik untuk mencerna kejadian misterius itu.

"Itu... suara apa?" raut wajah Baekhyun mendadak menjadi pucat. Ia berdiri lalu mengambil ponselku.

"Baek, biar aku saja." Bukannya merespon omonganku, ia malah berjalan dengan dibantu senter yang masih menyala dari ponselku itu. "Baekhyun!" panggilku lagi.

Dan mungkin di sini aku yang pengecut. Buru-buru aku menyingkirkan pemikiran itu dan langsung menghampiri Baekhyun yang sudah berada di ambang pintu menuju dapur.

Suasananya sungguh... ah, aku tidak dapat menjelaskannya. Jendela atas yang terbuka dan terayun-ayun—padahal saat itu aku yakin bahwa tidak ada angin sama sekali—dan jangan lupa pecahan piring yang berserakan di lantai berubin marmer ini.

"Kyungsoo? Kenapa kamu di sini?" tanya Baekhyun.

Hell, satu lagi yang sangat tidak terduga. Aku baru sadar jika ada seseorang di sana, Kyungsoo. Dia menghadap ke arah pintu belakang tanpa sedikitpun reaksi.

"Kyung—?"

"BAEK, KAU MASIH TIDUR? AKU BAWA MAKANAN UNTUKMU!"

Jantungku mungkin akan copot detik ini juga. Baekhyun dan aku dengan spontan langsung melihat ke asal suara tersebut dengan dibantu penerangan oleh senter. Itu Kyungsoo di depan pintu masuk sambil membawa dua kantong plastik berisikan makanan.

WHAT THE—

Kami sama-sama tercengang. Lalu dengan cepat aku kembali menyorotkan senter ke arah pintu belakang.

HELL.

Di mana Kyungsoo?

"C-chan..." Baekhyun berbisik padaku. Suaranya bergetar ketakutan. Matanya membola tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"HEI, KALIAN SEDANG APA DI SITU?! CEPAT BAWAKAN SENTER UNTUKKU!"

"B-arusan a-aku melihat apa?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya. Matanya berkaca-kaca ingin menangis. Sungguh aku tidak kuasa melihatnya seperti ini. Jujur aku juga ketakutan, jadi aku hanya bisa menggenggam tangannya untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa takut.

"YA! CEPAT BAWAKAN AKU SENTER!"

Dan Kyungsoo selalu merusak suasana.

*

Lampu sudah menyala sejak pihak pegawai villa sialan ini membenarkan arus listrik yang katanya ada gangguan.

Gangguan apapun itu yang sangat brengseknya membuat Baekhyun bergetar setiap saat. Aku memang takut, tapi rasa takutku itu meluap ketika mendengar mantan kekasihku itu akhirnya menyebutkan namaku—walau dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak elit.

"Ini untukmu, jadi kamu bisa melahapnya dengan pelan. Jangan seperti ini, Baek! Kau sungguh memalukan." Celotehan Kyungsoo hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Baekhyun.

"Ini semua karena kau, Soo. Aku tidak akan seperti ini kalau kau tidak menceritakan kejadian aneh padaku." Baekhyun ngomong dengan susah payah karena mulutnya yang penuh dengan makanan.

"Memangnya ada kejadian aneh apa? Aku barusan keluar untuk mencari sesuatu yang dibilang hantu, tapi sama sekali tidak menemukannya. Bahkan tadi aku ke kolam renang di dekat aula sana, dan itu sangat gelap, lampu jalan mati. Tapi aku tidak melihat apapun."

Wow. Aku melongo tidak percaya dengan cerita yang terdengar mustahil itu. Kyungsoo, yang memiliki badan jauh lebih kecil dari padaku berani?

Apa dia seorang...

Oh, oke. Aku tidak akan menduga yang tidak-tidak.

"Kau ada dua, Soo." Ingin rasanya aku tertawa akibat pernyataan Baekhyun barusan.

"Mwo? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

Setelah itu suasana kembali sepi. Dan sesaat kemudian perhatian kami teralihkan pada empat orang yang turun dari mobil. Itu orang tua Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Ah, iya. Luhan! Apa dia baik-baik saja di kamar? Aku sangat bersyukur karena dia tidak ikut ke dalam tragedi mencekam tadi.

Kemudian aku bangkit dan berjalan ke kamar Luhan untuk memeriksa keadaan kekasihku itu.

Ya, kekasih. Mungkin rasanya sedikit aneh. Aku menjalin hubungan dengan sepupu dari mantanku, Baekhyun.

*

Tubuhnya meringkuk di balik selimut. Peluh di keningnya. Kurasa dia sedang mimpi buruk.

"Lu, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku entah kekasihku itu mendengar atau tidak.

Aku sangat tidak bisa membayangkan jika Luhan ada di situasi tadi. Dia pasti akan menjerit kencang dan menangis, setelah itu pasti tidak akan bisa tidur beberapa hari ke depan.

"Aku ada di sini, jadi jangan khawatirkan apapun." Aku berbisik tepat di depan telinganya. Lalu kukecup lembut puncak kepalanya.

Kini ia sudah tidak setegang tadi, mungkin mimpinya berubah dari horor menjadi romantis.

Lucu sekali jika aku memperhatikan wajahnya. Ku peluk tubuhnya dari samping menyalurkan kehangatan yang kumiliki untuknya.

"Aku menyayangimu."

 ***TBC***

 _nggak nge-feel ya?_ _i'm sorry for this. *hiks*_


	5. 3

**My Heart Beat**

*

*

*

Aku yakin seribu persen kalau aku tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini. Bukan karena aku sudah tidur tadi. Aku jagonya soal tidur, apalagi sehabis makan. Ini berbeda situasnya. Aku akan memohon pada Kyungsoo agar menemaniku begadang malam ini.

Aku memperhatikan sekitar. Kenapa sepi sekali? Sejak eomma dan appa kembali aku langsung masuk kamar diikuti dengan Kyungsoo. Terkadang aku suka bingung, mereka ke mana saja sampai pulang larut? Menyia-nyiakan anaknya yang ingin menjerit ketakutan.

"Soo, please jangan tidur." Kataku pelan. "Nanti kalau aku ingin ke kamar mandi, tolong antarkan ya?"

"Aku ngantuk, Baek." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil perlahan menutup matanya.

"Pleaseu~ nanti akan kubelikan es krim kesukaanmu~"

Oke, aku sangat memalukan. Biarkanlah.

"Soo... aku ingin bercerita padamu." Adaku merendah. Pikiranku bertuju pada mantan kekasihku itu.

"Besok saja oke?" jawab Kyungsoo sambil memejamkan matanya. "Oh iya Baek, aku bermimpi horor tentangmu..."

"Mimpi apa?" aku langsung menyahutinya. Pernyataannya barusan membuatku bergidik ngeri. Antara dingin dan juga takut.

"Lebih..."

Oh. Oke aku sangat greget dengannya. Ia ngomong terputus-putus karena kantuknya itu.

"...horor dari..."

And then,

"...film horor."

WHAT?!

*

Apa kalian pernah merasakan lapar ketika malam hari?

Dan itu terjadi padaku. Sungguh sial. Kyungsoo sudah tidur dua jam yang lalu. Eomma dan appa juga sudah masuk ke kamarnya. Dan yang lainnya mungkin sudah tidur.

"Soo-ya, aku lapar~" aku bermonolog. Menyedihkan.

Oke perutku makin menjadi-jadi. Aku ingin pergi ke dapur dan membuat sesuatu di sana. Tapi rasa takut melebihi apapun.

Bagaimana jika nanti saat kakiku turun lalu ada yang menarik dari kolong tempat tidur?

Bagaimana jika nanti saat aku pergi ke dapur ada adegan piring jatuh lagi?

Bagaimana jika nanti saat aku membuat mie instan ada Kyungsoo kedua atau bahkan lebih parah dari itu?

Ya Tuhan. Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika itu terjadi untuk kedua kalinya lagi? Aku tidak sanggup.

Tapi aku lapar.

Oke. Aku harus berani. Aku manusia, dia hantu. Kita berbeda.

Kuturunkan kakiku sampai menepak di lantai marmer yang dingin. Tidak ada adegan tarik-menarik, batinku.

Setelah itu aku berjalan ke arah dapur. Dan sumpah demi apapun waktu terasa lebih lama. Sedetik bagaikan sejam.

Tik tik.

Oh sialan! Kukira itu apa. Ternyata hanya suara detik jam. Walaupun lampu telah menyala kenapa terasa sangat redup di sini?

Aku terus melangkah. Lalu...

Glup.

Shit! Kenapa suara air di galon sangat membuatku kaget?!

Kugenggam daun pintu dapur. Aku sangat merutuki pembuat villa ini. Kenapa di setiap ruangannya terdapat pintu?

"Hei,"

"YAAAAA!!!!"

Jantungku copot. Aku rasa aku akan pingsan sekarang. Tanganku bergetar sambil menutup kedua telingaku. Mataku terpejam sangat rapat.

Colek.

"YAA!!!"

KEPARAT KAU HANTU GILA! PERGI DARI HADAPANKU SEKARANG!

Aku gila. Aku gila. Aku gila. Aku gila.

"Ini aku,"

Hantunya bisa ngomong. Perlahan aku mulai membuka mataku. Ternyata aku manusia terbodoh yang pernah terlahir ke dunia.

Hantunya tampan. Pipiku memanas. "C-chan... yeol?"

Oke. Aku malu.

Ia tersenyum. "Kamu belum tidur?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku... lapar..."

Apakah aku sungguh memalukan?

"Mau bikin mie? Biar aku buatkan."

"Tidak usah, biar aku saja. Kan aku yang lapar..."

Chanyeol terdiam membuatku mengedip-ngedipkan mataku. "Wae?"

Ia kemudian tersenyum lalu berkata, "baiklah. Aku akan tunggu di sini."

Setelah itu suasana hening menyelimuti kami. Entah aku yang terlalu malu untuk berbicara duluan atau apa. Aku... merasa canggung. Sudah lama rasanya kami tidak saling bercakap. Tapi sekarang... kami malah terjebak dalam situasi ini.

"Kamu tidak tidur?" tanyaku membuka percakapan walau dadaku sudah berdetak tidak karuan.

"Aku belum mengantuk. Aku hanya menemani Luhan sedari tadi."

Aku tercenung. Luhan... Nama itu terucap dari bibir pria bermarga Park tersebut. Entah apa yang hatiku rasakan saat ini. Kalau dibilang sakit, ini terlalu sakit. Tapi aku sadar. Aku hanya mantannya bukan? Aku tidak seharusnya merebut kebahagiaan sepupuku sendiri. Bukankah jika kita bertukar peran, aku akan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa?

"Besok kita akan ke Little Vans." Chanyeol berujar.

"Apa tempat itu bagus?" tanggapku.

Bisa kulihat dari ekor mataku, ia mengangguk. "Di sana bagus untuk berfoto."

Ya Tuhan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hari esok yang dipenuhi oleh sesi berfoto ria, tidak denganku. Aku tidak terlalu suka berfoto, kecuali saat keadaan tertentu saja. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang sangat kutahu, ia sangat suka berfoto.

Besok pasti akan menjadi hari yang membosankan, batinku.

*

Slurup. Slurup. Slurup.

Ini sangat nikmat. Aku baru tahu kalau masakan sendiri sebegini nikmatnya jika kita makan. Pasti eomma akan memujiku kalau saja ia mencicipinya.

"Kamu mau?" tawarku pada Chanyeol. Jangan lupa, orang itu masih di sini di depanku. Mungkin aku sudah tidak secanggung sebelumnya, tapi tetap saja. Dia terus memandangku!

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kukira kamu mau, kamu terus melihatku dari tadi." Lanjutku tanpa tahu malu.

Dia tersenyum. "Kebiasaan makanmu tidak berubah, aku suka."

Demi lubang hidung Kyungsoo, aku malu!

Ditambah lagi jantungku dengan seenaknya malah berdetak lebih cepat. Tidak tahu malu. "Kebiasaan? Aku baru tahu, apa itu?"

YA! MULUT SIALAN!

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Kamu selalu imut saat makan."

Kalian tahu? Darahku berdesir. Pipiku menghangat walau suhu yang rendah di sini. Perlahan bibirku terulas selengkung senyum.

Perasaan aneh ini mulai menyelusup ke hatiku. Kepingan yang hancur perlahan mulai menyatu. Di antara dentingan antara sumpit dan mangkok aku membatin, tidak bisakah aku memilikinya kembali? Dan ternyata jawaban itu ada di pagi harinya kemudian.

 *****

 *****

 *****

 *****

 *****

 *****

 **TBC**

 **~**


	6. 4

**First Snow**

 *****

 *****

 *****

Luhan sangat menyukai taman, terlebih taman bermain. Tetapi pagi ini ia menolak ajakan mamanya untuk jalan pagi ke taman di dekat villa. Ia ingin berdua denganku, itu alasannya. Tolakannya yang sangat manis itu membuat hatiku melonjak senang. Aku bisa berdua dengan Luhan pagi ini tanpa diganggu siapapun.

Ternyata aku salah. Mungkin sudah digariskan seperti itu alurnya. Kami tertangkap basah saat sedang ciuman panas di sofa depan tv oleh Baekhyun, mantan kekasihku sendiri.

Aku menyadari pergerakannya keluar dari kamar dan kembali masuk. Aku bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun saat itu. Apa aku jahat? Atau aku yang terlalu egois? Jujur aku menginginkan keduanya. Tapi bukankah itu akan menyakitkan hati mereka?

Baekhyun, aku mencintainya. Sifatnya yang lembut dan terkadang terlalu polos itu membuatku ingin memandang wajahnya lamat-lamat. Juga sikapnya yang berani walaupun aku tahu itu jauh di luar nalurinya, tapi aku sangat menghargai usahanya itu. Semalam bahkan ia hampir melukai jari tangannya sendiri karena kecerobohannya saat memegang panci panas. Kecerobohan itulah yang membuatku ingin selalu menjaganya.

Juga Luhan, ia sangat berarti bagiku. Walaupun ia memiliki sifat yang manja dan sering menunjukkan kemesraan kami di depan umum itu tidak menutupi bahwa aku sangat mencintainya.

Terlebih dari itu semua, aku menginginkan keduanya.

"Yeollie~?" panggilan Luhan memutuskan lamunan panjangku.

Aku tersenyum manis memandang wajahnya. "Waeyo?" tanyaku seraya mengelus rambut kecoklatan milik Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu~" ungkapnya.

Kembali aku terkekeh. "Nado..."

Aku mengecup pelan pipi Luhan. Terkadang ia hanya memanggilku lalu berkata kalau di mencintaiku berulang kali. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan kami sejak menjalin hubungan.

Kusandarkan kepala Luhan pada bahuku. Sementara mataku mencari sosok yang sangat kunantikan. Di mana Baekhyun?

*

"Bisa tolong fotokan kami?" Luhan memelas pada Kyungsoo. Sekitar dua jam yang lalu kami berangkat menuju Little Vans bersama dengan keluarga Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menatapku, kutatap balik dengan wajah datar. Kenapa dia melihatku seperti itu?

"Kau baik kan, Kyungsoo? Fotokan kami ya?~" Luhan kembali meminta pada Kyungsoo. Sedangkan yanh diminta tolong hanya diam, bimbang.

Ia menoleh pada pria mungil di sebelahnya yang sedang menunduk memandang ponselnya yang digenggam.

"Wae?" Pria mungil itu bertanya dengan nada yang lucu menurutku. "Kamu bisa mengambil foto mereka, Soo. Aku akan menunggu di seberang sana."

Kemudian ia berjalan menjauhi kami bertiga dan duduk di sebuah bangku panjang dekat dengan jembatan.

"Ja, kita foto Yeollie~" Aku menanggap dengan senyuman. Lalu dengan pose andalanku aku menatap tepat di manik Luhan. "Ya~! Aku malu..."

Erangan Luhan membuatku terkekeh. Ia selalu begitu. Ia selalu malu jika aku menatapnya dalam. "Kita sudah biasa melakukan ini, kenapa masih malu hm?"

"Kau selalu memintaku candid seperti itu..."

"Bisa kita mulai sekarang? Aku tidak enak pada Baekhyun..." sela Kyungsoo membuat Luhan terdiam.

Dengan ekor mataku aku melihat Baekhyun yang merasa terpanggil oleh Kyungsoo yang memang memiliki suara cukup kencang, sedikit melirik tetapi sedetik kemudian ia kembali menyibukkan diri pada ponselnya.

"Oke, kita mulai sekarang."

Dan aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada diri Luhan. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Setelah sesi pemotretan yang rasanya agak kurang nyaman karena Kyungsoo tidak memberi aba-aba sama sekali pada kami. Jadi entahlah bagaimana hasil jepretan ala Kyungsoo tersebut.

Lalu kami meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berdua untuk menikmati wahana permainan lain yang menurut kami seru.

Mereka ke kanan dan kami ke kiri. Tujuan kami berbeda.

*

Jika membahas tentang kenangan yang terindah aku akan menjawab: Di bawah pohon di samping sungai.

"Yeollie, ja kita berfoto lagi!" seruan Luhan mengalihkan fokusku. Tadi aku hanya berfikir, rasanya aku pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya di masa lalu.

Ya, aku sangat mengingatnya. Mungkin itu termasuk salah satu kenangan terindah yang kumiliki.

 _Saat itu di bawah pohon beralaskan rerumputan kami sedang menikmati piknik dadakan yang dibuat oleh kekasihku. Tiba-tiba ia memekik kegirangan saat melihat sesuatu yang jatuh dari langit._ _Itu salju._ _"First snow," ujarnya. "Ayo kita buat permohonan!"_ _Aku terkekeh menanggapinya. Bukankah membuat permohonan itu saat ada bintang jatuh? Aku baru memdengar jika saat first snow bisa membuat permintaan._ _Tapi tak apa. Demi kekasihku aku rela._

"Yeollie, lihat!" teriak Luhan. "Bukankah itu salju?"

Ia menunjuk sesuatu di udara. Aku mengikuti arah tunjuknya. Ya, itu salju.

"Ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat dingin pasti..."

Benar apa kata Luhan, ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat dingin. Mengingat kami menginap di daerah pegunungan. Tapi rasanya fokusku berubah arah.

 _"Aku harap hubungan kami tidak akan pernah terpisahkan selamanya..."_

Aku tersenyum mengingat kejadian lampau itu. Suaranya yang lembut terdengar jelas tepat di samping telingaku. Namun perlahan suara itu digantikan dengan panggilan Luhan.

"Yeollie?"

"Ya?" responku cepat dan begitu kutatap wajahnya ada sesuatu yang menghalangi keceriaan itu. "Kenapa?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, kenapa kamu melamun? Kamu juga... tersenyum sendiri." Jelasnya lirih.

Aku mengelus puncak kepalanya lembut. "Aku memikirkanmu, aku tiba-tiba saja teringat saat pertama kita bertemu." Jawabku tidak sesuai dengan realita.

Luhan tidak lagi cemberut. Ia tersenyum bahagia. "Siapa yang bodoh saat itu?" tanyanya ceria.

"Aku," jawabku seraya menyemburkan tawa.

Pertemuan klasik dimulai tabrakan tidak sengaja di samping tangga kampus yang berujung jatuh cinta. Tentu itu adalah penyebab aku yang agak ceroboh.

Sejak adegan tabrak-menabrak itu kami jadi sering bertemu. Entah hanya sekedar saling memandang ataupun tersenyum, setiap hari kami bertemu di perpustakaan kampus.

Ketika kami sudah saling mengenal, sebulan kemudian kami jadian di suatu tempat yang mengandung banyak arti bagiku.

Cafe Universe lantai sembilan.

Di sini akulah yang paling bodoh. Karena masih mengaitkan dia dengan dirinya.

*

*

*

*

*

 **TBC**

 **~**


	7. 5

**Confession**

*

*

*

Kyungsoo memberiku air mineral setelah membayarnya pada penjaga kedai kecil dekat wahana time zone. Kami kembali berjalan dalam diam setelah aku menengguk air mineral itu.

Salju mulai turun di sini membuat suhu semakin turun. Aku mengeratkan jaket tebal yang kupakai. Kami berjalan di sebuah jalan setapak di atas bukit buatan dekat dengan danau.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya membuatku ikut menirukan sikapnya itu. "Kita duduk di situ dulu." Ujarnya.

Aku mengekori Kyungsoo. Kemudian duduk di bangku kayu panjang di samping Kyungsoo. Suasana kembali hening walaupun para wisatawan saat itu sedang ramai. Tapi rasanya lokasi yang kami kunjungi cukup terpencil sehingga jarang orang yang mengunjunginya.

"Rasa itu kembali, ya?"

Aku tertegun, tersenyum kecut. Lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku pelan. Itu tidak benar, batinku.

"Jangan mengelak, aku bisa merasakannya."

Ucapan Kyungsoo membuatku kembali termenung memandang lurus ke arah depan. Dan tidak disangka jauh di depan sana di wahana perahu dayung aku bisa melihat Luhan yang sedang mengecup pipi pria jangkung di hadapannya.

"Apa itu begitu terlihat?" Buru-buru aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain. Mencari objek yang lebih menarik untuk kuamati.

"Aku tahu tentangmu, dan juga tentang hubungan kalian. Aku bisa merasakannya, Baek. Caramu menatapnya, berbicara dengannya, dan sebaliknya. Aku tahu segalanya tentang kalian berdua."

Mataku basah. Tak kuasa dengan apa yang dibicarakan sepupuku ini. Ia merentangkan tangannya tahu bahwa aku membutuhkan sebuah pelukan untuk melampiaskan semuanya. Lalu aku berhambur memeluknya erat. Menumpahkan segalanya pada diri Kyungsoo.

"Apa... hiks... aku begitu terlihat?" tanyaku disela tangisan.

Kyungsoo mengelus lembut punggungku dan mengangguk. "Kenapa kamu mengakhiri semuanya jika kamu masih menyimpan rasa padanya, Baek?"

"Kau tahu, Soo, aku memiliki kekurangan."

"Kamu bisa berbicara padanya Baek, mungkin itu akan merubah keinginan Chanyeol."

Aku menggeleng. "Keputusan Chanyeol tidak akan bisa diubah. Ia sangat menginginkannya. Aku... hiks, tidak bisa Soo..."

Aku melanjutkan, "Aku terlalu menyayanginya hingga aku harus merelakannya."

*

 _'Apa kalian sudah selesai? Jika sudah langsung saja ke parkiran, kami sudah menunggu.'_

"Kenapa mereka sangat egois?" gumam Kyungsoo mendarat di indra pendengaranku.

Mereka yang dimaksud Kyungsoo adalah keluarga kami. Bukan hanya Luhan, eomma-appa-keluarga Luhan juga termasuk dalam perkataan Kyungsoo barusan.

"Kita baru saja membeli es krim ini Baek, dan mereka secara tidak langsung menyuruh kita untuk cepat ke parkiran!" rutuk Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu." Hanya itu yang dapat kukatakan padanya. Tidak menutupi, keluargaku memang memiliki sifat buruk yaitu egois. Ya, aku salah satunya.

"Nah, es krim stroberi untukmu. Dan es krim coklat untukku." Seru Kyungsoo berubah ceria. "Ja, kita ke parkiran, kita lambatkan langkah kita. Biar saja mereka menunggu!"

Aku terkekeh. Terkadang aku satu pikiran dengannya. Ide-ide aneh yang sering muncul di otakku itu adalah hasil asupan Kyungsoo padaku karena kami terlalu dekat. Satu kampus satu jurusan bahkan satu kelas.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian kami baru sampai di parkiran. Eommaku sudah memasang tampang tidak sukanya pada kami. "Ke mana saja kalian? Luhan tiba-tiba demam. Dan kami menunggu kalian untuk segera membawa Luhan ke villa."

"Luhan sakit?" tanyaku. Antara kaget dan rasa campur aduk dalam hatiku. Kami segera masuk ke mobil dan menuju villa.

Masih sempat-sempatnya Kyungsoo berdebat, "Kalian bisa pulang duluan, kenapa malah menunggu kami?"

"Soo..." bisikku pelan memperingatinya.

"Kyungsoo, bagaimanapun kami harus menunggu kalian. Di sini tidak ada angkutan umum!"

"Kami bisa jalan kaki, tempat ini dekat dengan villa."

"Soo, please..."

"Kalian tolong diam! Luhan sakit saat ini. Jika tambah parah, eomma akan menyalahkan kalian!"

"Egois..." desisan Kyungsoo mengakhiri perdebatan dadakan dalam mobil ini.

Aku menghela napas. Aku memang sudah mengetahui kalau Luhan sering sakit tiba-tiba. Kekebalan tubuhnya sedikit lemah, itulah penyebabnya.

Dan ketika sampai di villa suasana langsung riuh. Eomma dan appa segera menghampiri mobil Luhan dan membantunya keluar padahal yang kuketahui ada mama dan ayah Luhan.

Tapi kenapa..?

Aku dan Kyungsoo hanya diam. Aku sangat merasa bersalah di sini. Sedangkan Kyungsoo melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil menunjukkan wajah datarnya.

Mereka semua langsung masuk ke dalam villa menuju kamar Luhan dan Chanyeol. Aku masih diam saat Kyungsoo pergi ke arah lainnya.

Perhatianku teralih pada Chanyeol yang keluar dari mobil. Penampilannya sama sekali tidak berubah, masih sama-sama tampan. Kenapa aku malah membicarakan ketampanannya?

Aku menghampirinya lalu berkata, "maafkan aku... Luhan, kalian menunggu kami yang terlalu lama..."

Mataku memanas, tenggorokanku tercekat. Ingin menumpahkan tangis.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. "Lihat, es krimmu mencair. Makanlah, itu bukan karenamu."

Ah, es krimku! Aku langsung melihatnya. Lelehannya bahkan sudah mencapai jari-jariku.

"T-tapi... hiks," akhirnya tangisku pun keluar. "Luhan menunggu... hiks... padahal ia sakit..."

"Dia sudah biasa seperti itu, oke? Jangan khawatir." Ia mendekat dan mengusak rambutku pelan.

Aku membeku di tempat. "Aku masuk dulu ya? Habiskan es krimmu, kasihan dia didiamkan oleh orang manis sepertimu."

Tangannya mengelus lelehan air mata yang ada di pipiku. Aku masih membeku tidak bergerak sama sekali, dan aku sangat yakin aku juga tidak berkedip selama beberapa detik lamanya.

Darahku berdesir pelan mengalir ke seluruh tubuh dan sebagian yang lainnya mengumpul di kedua pipiku. Jantungku mulai berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

Aku mengarahkan telapak tanganku yang bebas ke arah jantungku. Bibirku terulas senyuman namun ada rasa pedih di dalamnya.

Ternyata benar, aku masih mencintainya. Rasa yang pernah ada kembali muncul perlahan. Kapalku mendarat pada pelabuhannya. Seperti hatiku yang mulai kembali utuh dan terpanah pada pesona Chanyeol.

*

*

*

*

*

 **TBC**


	8. 6

**Mistake**

*

*

*

Aku seharusnya khawatir akan kondisi Luhan saat ini. Tetapi entah mengapa aku malah berbunga-bunga di lain sisi. Aku tahu aku jahat pada Luhan, menyukai pria lain tanpa dia ketahui.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Namanya masih tersimpan di hatiku. Jauh di lubuk hatiku.

 _"Chanyeol? Bagaimana jika aku pergi?"_ _"Apa? Kau mau pergi ke mana?"_ _"Mm... aku tidak tahu. Tapi, apa yang kamu lakukan jika aku pergi?"_ _"Aku akan mengejarmu,"_ _"Jika kamu tidak tahu ke mana arahku pergi?"_ _"Aku akan tahu... Jangan pergi, oke?"_ _"Apa kamu tahu segalanya tentangku? Apa yang kamu lihat dariku?"_ _"Tentu aku tahu. Kamu sempurna di mataku. Nanti aku akan melamarmu di atas gunung. Akan kuteriakkan namamu dengan sangat kencang."_ _"N-ne?"_ _"Aku akan melamarmu. Pastikan kamu menerimaku, kalau tidak aku akan langsung terjun ke jurang."_ _"C-chan, a-aku... bagaimana kalau kita sudahi hubungan ini?"_ _"Ne?! Maksudmu apa?"_ _"Aku... maafkan aku Chanyeol..."_ _"Baek! Baek! Tunggu!"_ _Terlambat Chanyeol. Kau bodoh. Idiot._

*

Kurebahkan tubuhku di atas kursi sebelah Baekhyun. Para orang tua sedang mencari makan malam di luar menggunakan mobil. Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih tidak terlihat batang hidungnya, entah dia pergi ke mana. Dan Baekhyun, dia tepat berada di sampingku sambil bermain game.

"Baek?" panggilku pelan. Bukan karena mencegah Luhan untuk tidak mendengarku, toh Luhan sedang tidur saat ini. Tapi karena aku hanya tidak—

"YA! INI GARA-GARA KAU! AKU GAME OVER!"

Oke, aku mungkin telat menjelaskannya. Dia sudah keburu game over duluan. "Maaf..." gumamku.

Astaga... kebiasaannya bermain game ini tidak berubah sejak dulu. Masih saja ngambek ketika diganggu—ralat, diajak bicara.

"Kamu lucu..." ungkapku.

Hell, apa yang kukatakan barusan?!

Oh, lihat! Pipinya memerah. Ya Tuhan, ia sungguh manis...

Ya! Apa kau sudah gila?!

Lihatlah, dia bagaikan malaikat! Matanya, hidungnya, dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang berwarna pink tipis...

Dan ternyata aku benar-benar tidak waras. Tanganku terangkat untuk mengelus pipinya yang lembut. Bibirku terulas senyuman yang kuyakin akan membuat semua orang jatuh cinta padaku.

"Manis..." kataku. Dia menengok sambil membulatkan matanya yang justru makin terlihat imut di depanku.

Sedetik kemudian ia bergeser menjauhiku. "Kenapa?" tanyaku. Tanganku bahkan masih menggantung di udara.

Ia menggeleng pelan. "Aku bisa game over lagi." Jawabnya tak kalah pelan.

Aku terdiam atas jawabannya barusan. Detik demi detik kami lalui dengan keheningan sampai pada menit kelima setelah ia meletakkan ponselnya untuk mengistirahatkan jari-jemarinya, aku mendekat dan tanpa kusadari aku memeluknya erat.

"C-cha—"

"Ssttt..." selaku cepat. "Aku merindukanmu, Baek. Sangat merindukanmu..."

"Tidak, Chan. Lepaskan, Luhan bisa melihat." Peringatan Baekhyun membuatku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku padanya.

"Apa kamu tidak merindukanku?"

"A-apa?"

"Jangan mengelak. Aku bisa mengetahui dengan sorot matamu. Aku merindukan saat-saat berdua denganmu, aku merindukan saat kita makan es krim berdua, aku juga merindukan saat kita liburan bersama... aku tahu kamu juga merindukan masa-masa itu." Ujarku panjang membuatnya bungkam.

Lagi-lagi ia menggeleng. "Sekarang berbeda. Sudah kubilang bukan, jangan kaitkan kejadian lalu dengan sekarang."

"Apa kamu ingat permohonan saat first snow beberapa tahun lalu?" responku tidak sesuai dengan alur pembicaraan.

Baekhyun terdiam. "A-aku..." ia bergerak gelisah dan mau tidak mau aku melepaskan pelukanku itu. "Aku permisi, mau ke kamar mandi."

Lalu dia pergi meninggalkanku yang kecewa dengan tindakannya. Tapi mungkin aku yang salah.

*

"Maafkan aku, Sayang."

Aku mengelus lembut rambut kekasihku yang sedang bermimpi indah sepertinya. Bagaimana jika ia tahu kalau kekasihnya tadi sedang berpelukan dengan pria lain? Memeluk sebenarnya, karena kalau berpelukan pasti pihak yang dipeluk akan memeluk balik, kalau ini tidak.

"Aku pasti sudah gila, Lu. Maafkan aku..." ujarku lagi.

Idiot. Ya, aku sangat idiot.

Tak lama setelah aku berbaring di samping Luhan, aku pun ikut tertidur.

*

*

*

TBC

*

*


	9. 7

**Confession (2)**

*

*

*

Aku menangis.

Cukup dua kata itu yang kukatakan untuk menggambarkan keadaanku saat ini. Aku yang terlalu bodoh atau dia yang bodoh? Aku terlalu menginginkan masa laluku kembali sehingga aku bahkan tidak bisa menolak—sejujurnya—pelukan darinya.

 _"Kenapa kamu mengakhiri hubungan kalian kalau kamu masih mencintainya?"_

Kalimat Kyungsoo berputar dengan seenaknya di kepalaku yang mulai terasa pusing. Karena teringat akan Kyungsoo, aku langsung berlari keluar dari kamar mandi—ya, dari tadi aku di kamar mandi—ke ruang tengah.

"Angkat, Soo, pleaseu..." harapku sambil menunggu sepupuku itu mengangkat telepon dariku.

"Yeob—"

"Soo, jebal cepat ke sini kamu di mana saja ini sudah malam! Cepat pulang... aku membutuh—"

"Seharusnya kamu melihatku yang sejak tadi berdiri di sini."

Sialan.

Ternyata Kyungsoo ada di ambang pintu masuk. Tapi... apakah ini benar "Kyungsoo"? Kurasa itu benar, dia menapak.

"Kenapa kamu tidak bilang dari tadi? Pulsaku bisa habis..." rajukku. Ia lalu berjalan lalu duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan gayanya yang menyebalkan.

"Di luar sangat dingin," ujarnya. "aku membelikan jaket tebal sebagai cadangan untukku dan juga untukmu, Baek. Ja!"

Wajahku mendadak sumringah. Inilah orang yang kusayangi. Hehehe. "I love you, Soo-ya~"

Setelah itu aku sibuk dengan mencoba jaket tebal yang dibeli Kyungsoo untukku. Hampir selama lima belas menit kami hanya saling tertawa sampai sebuah mobil parkir di depan villa memberikan suasana yang berbeda.

"Luhan, Chanyeol? Kami bawa makanan untuk kalian, pasti kalian lapar bukan?" teriakan wanita berumur sekitar tiga puluh lima tahunan itu membuat kami bungkam.

"Oh, hai, kalian!" sapanya ketika melihat kami, dia Minhye, ibu Luhan. Kemudian disusul oleh wanita yang tidak lain adalah eomma-ku sendiri.

"Kalian lapar? Eomma bawa makanan untuk kalian." Ia menyerahkan sebungkus makanan padaku, yang kuterima dengan hati sedikit berat.

Eommaku terlihat sangat... lelah? Entahlah, aku agak ragu dengan yang satu itu.

"Terima kasih." Jawab kami serempak.

Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, eomma segera berlalu ke kamar dan menutup pintunya. Selang beberapa detik appa muncul dengan ayahnya Luhan, Kris. Lalu mereka menyusul kedua istri masing-masing.

Kyungsoo menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Aku membalasnya dengan sebuah gedikkan pada kedua bahuku.

Entahlah aku bingung pada mereka. Terkadang mereka bersikap baik padaku, kadang pula tidak. Tidak dalam artian, terkadang mereka suka mengabaikanku, melupakan seolah mereka tidak mempunyai anak. Terkadang juga mereka suka memerintahkanku untuk menuruti segala hal yang mereka mau. Intinya aku sering dikekang.

Seperti yang sudah terjadi bertahun-tahun lalu. Aku menjalin hubungan secara sembunyi-sembunyi tanpa orang tuaku ketahui. Jika mereka tahu, mungkin aku akan dipotong ongkos sekolah atau bahkan yang lebih parahnya lagi aku akan diusir.

"Apa mereka selalu seperti itu?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo menyadarkanku. Masih dengan jawaban yang sama aku kembali menggedikkan bahuku. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan di kamar saja? Suasananya berubah drastis..."

Aku mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan Kyungsoo barusan. Setelah itu kami membawa makanan yang diberikan eomma ke kamar dan tidak lupa dengan minuman-minuman yang ada.

"Soo-ya..." panggilku pelan sambil mengunyah makanan. "Kau tahu ada kejadian apa saat kamu pergi?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak di sini." Jawabnya.

"Aku rasa kamu benar Soo..."

"Benar? Memangnya aku berkata apa padamu?"

"'Rasa itu kembali', haha... lucu ya?"

"Aku tahu itu, Baek."

"Apa kau tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Dia memelukku..."

"UHUK! UHUK!"

*

Untuk kedua kalinya villa ini kembali mati lampu. Apa para petugas di sini tidak membayar tagihan listrik?! Oh oke, aku mulai kesal sekarang. Kyungsoo sudah tidur sejak menyelesaikan makan malamnya.

Aku mengambil ponsel dari sebelahku. Tidak ada sinyal. Demi Tuhan!

"Semoga tidak ada kejadian yang aneh lagi..." aku berdoa untuk ke berapa kalinya malam ini. Baru saja aku berdoa seperti itu terdengar suara kucing.

Hell.

 _'Miaw~'_

Aku tidak dengar, batinku memastikan.

 _'Miaw~'_

Semakin aku tidak ingin mendengar suara si kucing, suara itu semakin mendekat. Bahkan aku merasa kucing itu berada di sampingku.

"Soo..." aku menggoncangkan tubuh Kyungsoo, membangunkannya.

"Soo-ya... bangun...!" pekikku tertahan.

Dan tiba-tiba terdapat sinar yang luar biasa terang membuat mataku menyipit dan perlahan tertutup.

*

*

*

 **TBC**

 *****

 *****


End file.
